ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2016/June
June 1 Twitter :"I am committed to building a safer space online. Sign the #HackHarassment pledge with me http://thndr.me/J2JYPX" June 3 Instagram :"#RightThisWrong Kerry Max Cook." 6-3-16 Instagram 001.jpg :"Kerry Max Cook #RightThisWrong" 6-3-16 Instagram 002.jpg 6-3-16 Instagram 003.jpg :-Video: https://www.instagram.com/p/BGMdXhLJFC1/ June 5 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 6-5-16 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 001.jpg 6-5-16 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 002.jpg 6-5-16 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans by Levi's, a t-shirt by Saint Laurent, slippers by Stubbs & Wootton and sunglasses by Le Specs. June 7 Twitter :"that's my boy. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BRANDON MAXWELL!!!��������������" :"#HILLARY2016 VOTE for the 1st female US president in history. This country could use a little rock n' roll. ������������" Photo 6-8-16, 01 08 32.jpg Instagram :"#HILLARY2016 Nothing can keep a strong woman down. VOTE for the first female US president in history. Shake it up America, this country needs a little rock n' roll. ������������" Photo 6-8-16, 01 08 32.jpg June 9 Instagram :"��☀️��" 6-9-16 Instagram 001.jpg Out and about in Malibu 6-9-16 Out and about in Malibu 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shorts, a t-shirt and scarf by Saint Laurent, boots by Corral, a hat by Gladys Tamez and sunglasses by Le Specs. June 12 Twitter :"I pray for all the victims families ���� during this shooting epidemic. That their pain be met with compassion and support from the world." :"It's a traumatizing & emotional time for a many people. I dream of the world reflecting on what we can do to change this violence. #Orlando" :"Stand strong w/ ur pride, it belongs to u. Love is opposite of hate. My sincerest mourning 4 LGBTQ's suffering 2day" :"DONATE NOW to https://www.gofundme.com/PulseVictimsFund … the help the victims and their families. #Orlando" Instagram :"Stand strong w/ ur pride, it belongs to u. Love is opposite of hate. My sincerest mourning 4 LGBTQ's suffering 2day. I pray for gun control and a cultural revolution of kindness. For all people. We can't divide in the face of evil, we must stick together and heal each other we are brothers and sisters. #prayfororlando #orlando #kindness #stopviolence #lgbtqpride" 6-12-16 Twitter 001.jpg "The Bassment" Party at No Vacancy Club in Hollywood June 13 Twitter :"DONATE NOW to victims of the largest shooting in American history. http://gofundme.com/PulseVictimsFund… #gofundme #UnitedOrlando #UnitedAsHumans" :"We all need to be man's best friend today. http://gofundme.com/PulseVictimsFund… #UnitedAsHumans #UnitedAsFriends" 6-13-16 Instagram 001.jpg Instagram :"We all need to be man's best friend today. http://gofundme.com/PulseVictimsFund and donate to the victims and their families in Orlando. #UnitedAsHumans #UnitedAsFriends #stopviolence" 6-13-16 Instagram 001.jpg Vigil speech outside at City Hall in Los Angeles 6-13-16 Vigil speech outside at City Hall in LA 001.jpg 6-13-16 Vigil speech outside at City Hall in LA 002.jpg 6-13-16 Vigil speech outside at City Hall in LA 003.jpg 6-13-16 Vigil speech outside at City Hall in LA 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans, t-shirt and boots by Saint Laurent. June 14 Twitter :"Ignore voices that aim to divide us, this only leads to more violence between people. We must unite as humans, where we are all the same. ��" :"We can always count on one another's pain to remind us what strength is all about. #UnitedAsHumans #UnitedAsFriends" :"The world is in peril. Today get stronger. A workout, silent time, clear your rage. Then go out and spread that strength all around you. ❤️��" Instagram June 15 Twitter and Instagram :"If you remove the ideas of civilization & look at nature, when we're born we're all entitled to only 1 thing. LIFE." 6-15-16 Twitter 001.jpg June 19 Rise Nation Gym in West Hollywood 6-19-16 Arriving at Rise Nation Gym in West Hollywood 001.jpg 6-19-16 At Rise Nation Gym in West Hollywood 001.jpg 6-19-16 Leaving Rise Nation Gym in West Hollywood 001.jpg 6-19-16 Leaving Rise Nation Gym in West Hollywood 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a top by Onzie, leggings by Nike, sneakers by New Balance and a jacket by Saint Laurent. June 20 Twitter :"I love you daddy. Happy Father's Day. Can't imagine life without you, you're the ace on the river of a royal flush." :"CONGRATULATIONS CLEVELAND! A real win with a homegrown champion! ������������#1" Instagram :"Another brilliant morning led by a member of our LGBT community, @Adamgoldstein982 He cheered us on to give something to ourselves today, that it would require pushing, bravery, + effort. When the music stopped and our sweat hit the floor he pointed at us all smiling and said "You made the right choice." I knew he was right. #lgbtpride #orlando #UnitedAsFriends ❤️" 6-20-16 Instagram 001.jpg June 21 Instagram 6-21-16 Instagram 001.jpg June 22 Twitter :"I am honored to be sitting down with the @DalaiLama this Sunday to have a conversation about kindness to 300 of our important US mayors. ✌��" June 23 Twitter Instagram :"#guncontrol #nobillnobreak" 6-23-16 Instagram 001.jpg June 25 Twitter :"Thank you to London Pride marchers for remembering the victims of Orlando, institutions may divide but we must stay unified as human beings." :"As I prepare to meet His Holiness, the @DalaiLama I envision tomorrow--Where there is no work more important than the work of love." June 26 Twitter Instagram 14th Dalai Lama discuss/84th Meeting of USCM at JW Marriott Hotel in Indianapolis 6-26-16 14th Dalai Lama discuss at JW Marriott Hotel in Indianapolis 001.jpeg|1 6-26-16 14th Dalai Lama discuss at JW Marriott Hotel in Indianapolis 002.jpg 6-26-16 84th Annual Meeting of US Conference Of Mayors in Indianapolis 001.jpg|2 6-26-16 84th Annual Meeting of US Conference Of Mayors in Indianapolis 002.jpg 6-26-16 84th Annual Meeting of US Conference Of Mayors in Indianapolis 003.jpg 6-26-16 Leaving JW Marriott Hotel in Indianapolis 001.jpg|3 #''Lady Gaga wears a blouse by Claudia Li, jeans by Saint Laurent and pumps by Gianvito Rossi.'' #''Lady Gaga wears jeans, a t-shirt, a jacket and boots by Saint Laurent.'' #''Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Chanel.'' June 29 Twitter :"Watch excerpts here of my conversation with @DalaiLama about Compassion and "City of Kindness."#usmc2016" :"Proud to join @HRC and my friend Ryan Murphy in honoring the Orlando victims and helping #StoptheHate WATCH NOW:" :"Resource 4 Cancer Community. Help & learn from others' stories/medical records/doctors in real time on CANCERBASE: http://www.cancerbase.org/home" :"This is how we save the world! @cityofkindness @BTWFoundation @DalaiLama" Instagram :"We must stay unified. Be kind not only to your friends, but also your enemies. We have to try to work together towards world peace." 6-29-16 Instagram 001.jpg Out in Compton 6-29-16 Out in Malibu 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Saint Laurent and sunglasses by Celine. June 30 Instagram :"So much that we hoped to accomplish during the United States Mayors Conference was achieved. I believe so much in Mayor Tait of Anaheim's success story in building a "City of Kindness." Go to www.CityOfKindness.org to find out more! The mayors who attended the conference agreed to call upon our nations cities to adopt this framework of creating a more compassionate community. But, this is not some "kumbaya" shit. Science shows us that being kind makes us and those around us healthier. Let's follow whats working, honor successful precedents, and join together in something simple, effortless, and although inexpensive...priceless in its ability to regenerate our society." 6-30-16 Instagram 001.jpg 6-30-16 Instagram 002.jpg Out and about in Malibu 6-30-16 Out and about in Malibu 001.jpg 6-30-16 Out and about in Malibu 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt, a washed denim overall and jockey by Saint Laurent, boots by Corral and sunglasses by Gentle Monster. Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 6-30-16 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 001.jpg 6-30-16 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt and jacket by Saint Laurent, shoes by Azzedine Alaïa and a hat by Gladys Tamez. Timeline Category:2016 Category:2016 fashion